The Son of Azazel
by Reaper's Wrath
Summary: Ryu is the adoptive son Azazel, leader of the fallen angels. Some say he is destined to be just as perverted as his father, while others believed he'll be power hungry just like some fallen angels. Ryu doesn't care what people believe because he will whatever the fuck he wants, whether it is screwing an angel to destroying the devil race. Medium devil bashing. Oc x harem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Grigori Headquarters**_

In a chair a man could be seen looking around the room he was in, while another man sat across from him behind a desk.

The man looking around the room had spiky black hair with silver bangs at the tips with one bang covering his right eye only giving a person the ability to see his left eye which was sky blue. This man wore a black trench coat, blue jeans and black sneakers. The name of this man was Ryu and the moment he was looking at all the wallpapers or pictures of naked women all around the office of his boss/his adoptive father.

The man across from Ryu had black hair with blonde bangs in the front wearing a trench coat similar to Ryu only colored red. This man was Azazel, leader of the fallen angels and Ryu's father.

"Come all why can't you call me Tou-chan like you use too!" Azazel cried out with an anime cloud over his head.

Ryu looked at his old man, "Well first that was before you I found out you were a lecherous pervert and second I'm too old to be calling you that father." Ryu stated causing the cloud over Azazel to start thundering.

"The first one doesn't count you know, I taught you the joys of the female body and you were appreciative after that." Azazel stated trying to counter his son.

"You threw me in a room with Raynare and Kalwarner before filling the whole room with aphrodisiac. The worst part is that you didn't unlock that door for a whole week as we spent a whole week fucking like rabbits." Ryu countered.

"You shouldn't be mad about that, that is every straight man's fantasy to be locked in a room with two sexy women and ravishing them for a whole week." Azazel argued back.

Ryu sighed, "I don't even know why I'm talking about my sex life with you."

"That's because I'm your father and I want you to have a good life filled with women with big chests." Azazel stated before getting a far-off look fantasizing about women with bouncy chests before deciding to go to a brothel afterwards.

Ryu could only shake his head at his perverted father, "So what is the reason you called me here in the first-place pops?"

Shaking his head Azazel looked at Ryu seriously causing him to straighten up, "You understand how we bought Kuoh from the Yokai in Kyoto?" Ryu nodded since he was the one to bargain with Yasaka to let fallen angels control the territory that was Kuoh.

"Well the people I sent to watch over the territory and look for sacred gear users have been disappearing and I can't help but feel that it has something to do with the devils I that I let stay in our territory." Azazel stated and watched as his son clenched his fist.

Ryu took a deep breath, "I told not to let those two girls into our territory, devils can't be trusted. We proved that with the Nekoshou accident." Azazel couldn't help but wince at the reminder.

Some years back, Kuroka, a Nekoshou, had killed her master because she was drunk on power or, so the devils say. The devils retaliated in trying to massacre the Nekoshou race. During the time the massacre was to happen Ryu had been nearby and had seen them cuffing some Nekoshou, while raping others saying how they now had enough of them to experiment to see if they can give themselves the ability to use Senjutsu.

At that moment Ryu had snapped and killed all the devils there and help all the Nekoshou get to Kyoto so they would be protected.

The devils tried to get retribution for the devils that the Nekoshou supposedly killed only for the Nekoshou to say how the devils planned to use them for experimentation, which they clearly denied stating that the Yokai had no proof causing tension between the two factions.

After getting home Ryu found that a female Nekoshou had followed him back to Grigori headquarters saying that she would stay by his side since he saved her from being a slave to the devils and that her name was Koneko.

"So, what is it that you want me to do kick the girls out of our territory, because last I heard one of them was running it like it was her territory." Azazel shook his head.

"No, I want you to do a little reconnaissance on a sacred gear user and see if either of the devils reincarnate him. I told the Sirzechs and Serafall to make sure neither of their sisters try and reincarnate the boy into their peerage. If they do, then they will have broken the contract that I made with their older siblings and I get the feeling it could happen any day now."

Ryu nodded before thinking about something, "On to the topic of the peerage system as great an inventor you are, you suck at creativity sometimes. I mean you couldn't try and think of another game to use instead of copying the devils and using a chess set, I mean I heard the angels are trying to create theirs with a deck of cards."

The words caused a rain cloud to form over Azazel's head, "It is not my proudest moment, but what other game could I use checkers, tarot cards, and I was too lazy to try and find a good game to use."

Ryu couldn't help but rub the bridge of his nose, 'Yeah right, you probably decided to leave as it is, so you could head to the brothel faster.'

"Also, you can't complain you have the first set and have a full peerage and the others who have a set only use it to get a harem." Azazel stated.

Ryu looked at his old man dryly, "You can't talk your doing the exact same thing and the only reason you have no one in your peerage is because you want a peerage filled with women with big perky chests."

Azazel nodded his head not showing any shame in what he wants out of a woman.

"Back to the reconnaissance mission, I'll send Bell and Blair to watch the two heiresses. Though what do you plan to do if they do break the contract we made with the Maous?" Ryu asked only to sweat-drop when his father shrugged his shoulders.

"I actually don't know, maybe get you that Gremory girl to be your servant or Baraqiel's daughter." Ryu couldn't help but facepalm at his father's one-track mind. If it had nothing to do with women in some way, then his old man didn't care much about it except his son and keeping the fallen angel race alive.

Ryu created a magic circle ready to leave before looking at his father who was also getting ready to leave in a magic circle as well. "You gotten lucky these last few years pops. I hope you don't catch anything at the brothel your heading to."

Azazel looked back at Ryu, "What makes you think I'm going to a brothel?" Ryu looked at him dryly.

"First because I saw you grab condoms from your desk the moment you heard me and secondly I know you well enough to know when your about to go out to get laid." Azazel rubbed his head sheepishly before moving toward the magic circle disappearing.

Ryu sighed as he stepped on the magic circle and disappeared from his father's office.

 _ **Ryu's Home**_

As Ryu appeared into his house he barely time to settle before a black cat wearing a witch's hat jumped towards him before in a puff of smoke Ryu had caught a naked woman.

The woman had short violet hair with long strands that curled up to look like a cat's tail and yellow eyes. This woman was Blair one of his pawns.

When Ryu met Blair, it had totally been by accident as he had seen her in her cat form and decided to take her home with him and take care of her. Ryu didn't figure out she was an actual person until she got into the tub with him and transformed into her human form completely naked. He politely asked Blair to join his peerage and she agreed as long as he agreed to feed her fish.

"Your going to have to change back Blair I have a mission for you and Bell." The woman pouted before snapping her fingers and in a puff of smoke she was a cat again before jumping onto Ryu's shoulder.

"I wanted to have some fun with you." Blair said in a seductive tone which did nothing since the girl was in her cat form at the moment and Ryu had already seen all her tricks already.

"Well maybe after your mission, but for now you have to focus." Blair nodded her head before someone else walked into the room.

"Welcome back Ryu. "Said a woman nodding her head to Ryu.

The woman had long black hair that had a pink hairband in it and eyes that looked as if they're constantly closed. She wore a single white one piece with a small white coat over it matching her white boots. The woman's name was Guila one of Ryu's knights.

Ryu had found this woman moments before she could commit suicide and found out it was the anniversary of her brother's death being murdered by devils because he got in the way of a pure-blooded devil. Ryu made a deal with Guila that he would find the one who killed her brother if she agreed to join his peerage.

"Hey Guila, have you seen Bell around here?" The woman shook her head before she pointed behind Ryu's shoulder.

Looking over his shoulder Ryu found his face inches away from a girl's whose head was stinking out from a green portal.

"I heard you were looking for me Ryu-kun." The girl said before jumping out of the portal giving Ryu better look at her.

She had short blonde hair and dark green eyes. At the moment she was wearing a flight attendant's uniform except the shirt had had some of the buttons undone showing off her generous chest. This girl was Bell Hydra, another one of Ryu's pawns.

Ryu met Bell during his trip to Egypt finding out she was a treasure hunter and decided to make a bet with her that if he could find the treasure first then She would go on a date with him. In the end Ryu had won and after a successful date he asked her to join his peerage. Bell agreed to join his peerage if he could beat her in a fight. Ryu won the fight easily causing him to gain a new pawn.

"Yeah you and Blair are going on a reconnaissance mission. The two of you are to watch the little sisters' of Sirzechs and Serafall and are to tell me if either of them reincarnate this boy." Ryu pulled out a picture of a brown-haired boy, who had a lecherous look on his face.

"He looks like a pervert. "Bell stated making Ryu look at her dryly, "Like your one to talk." This caused the blonde to blush before she grabbed Blair from Ryu's shoulder and jumped through a portal she created.

"Hey Guila, whose turn is it to cook dinner tonight?" The woman in questioned put a finger to her lip in thought.

"I think it is Rin's or Alisa's turn tonight." Ryu nodded his heard before remembering that Alisa was out killing stray devils and wouldn't be back for at least three hours.

"Well Alisa is out hunting which means Rin will be cooking tonight." Guila nodded before walking off to her room.

Ryu decided to have none of that as he grabbed her arm, "You need to loosen up more Guila, and that is why you are going to help me mess with Black Rabbit."

Guila shook her head, "I don't want to face an angry Black Rabbit and I don't know why you, Yui, and Maria keep pushing her buttons."

"It is easy, her reactions are funny and cute, that and it gets boring sometimes without anything to do besides training." This caused Guila to sigh at her king.

Before Ryu could further state his case, his phone started ringing and saw it was his father calling as he answered it. "What is it that you want pops?" "Well I was just informed that it some fallen angels went rouge." "What has that got to do with me?" "Well two of the rouges are Raynare and Kalwarner. Come back to bed with us."

Ryu could only sigh as he heard the last statement knowing his dad was at the brothel at the moment. "I'll get them but your leaving out something important, aren't you?" "N-no! Now if you'll excuse me I have twins waiting on me." Azazel then ended the call.

Guila looked at her king, "What seems to be bothering you?" Ryu looked at his knight before shaking his head.

"Nothing it seems that Raynare and Kalwarner have joined a bad group and went rogue and now I have to get them out of said group. We can do something fun later Guila, but could you get Yui for me." The dark-haired beauty nodded as she left the room.

Ryu started to smell a heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen as he made his way there, 'Rin must be getting dinner ready right now and by the smell of it, it is going to be amazing.'

Entering the kitchen Ryu saw four people in the kitchen one of them was cooking the food, two of them were drawn in by the food's aroma, and the last one was sitting on the kitchen counter eating sweets.

"That smells amazing Rin, what are you cooking for us tonight?" The person in question had been stirring a pot before turning to face Ryu with a smile on his face as he kept stirring the pot.

The person was male with jet-black hair that swept down his pale face with deep blue eyes. He wore a white apron at the moment over a black t-shirt and blue jeans. This was Rin Okumura, and he was another of Ryu's pawns and the only male in Ryu's peerage.

The reason for Rin joining Ryu's peerage was because Ryu had saved his life. Rin was a demon, which were different from devils since they were a lot stronger than devils, but were said to have been wiped out by the devils in fear of their strength. Rin had been ostracized from a young age for this before he started to fight back against those that bullied him with his blue flames, which were stronger and a lot more powerful than the House of Phoenix's flames. Him fighting back made people call for his death and Rin had been walking near the place and decided to help Rin out by taking him away from the place and making Rin his pawn.

Rin looked at the man who saved his life, "That is a surprise. You'll have to wait just like everyone else to find out." Ryu pouted before he went to grab a sweet from the bag on the counter only for his hand to be smacked away.

The one who smacked his hand was a petite girl with short white hair with two long bangs going past her shoulders and two black cat hair clips on both sides of her hair. She had hazel colored eyes and wore a black tank top with a white cat designed on the front and blue jeans. This girl was Koneko, Ryu's first pawn.

The reason why Koneko was in Ryu's peerage is because she wanted to be closer to him and she had asked him when he first got the chess set.

"Can't I get at least one-piece Koneko?" The white-haired girl shook her head as she ate another piece of candy causing Ryu to sniffle.

"It is okay Ryu-kun, you always have me over that meanie Koneko." Said a girl patting Ryu one the back sticking her tongue out at Koneko.

The girl was petite like Koneko and had long silver hair that reached the middle of her back with two black hair clips on both sides of her hair. Her eyes were a lovely shade of purple, while she wore a short black tank top that showed off her stomach and white panties. This was Marie Naruse, a succubus, and Ryu's pawn.

Ryu meeting with Maria was as sexual as they come because he had met her when she tried to use her powers as a succubus to get him bed. Ryu let Maria think that her abilities were working on him before he fucked her into unconsciousness. In the morning Maria must have gotten addicted to sex with him caused she had begged him to be in his peerage after finding out he had a chess set and knowing the functions of an evil piece system.

Koneko stuck her tongue out at Maria, "You are just trying to bed Ryu, again aren't you?" Maria looked at Koneko innocently, which looked a little too innocent for Koneko's taste.

"Maria wouldn't manipulate my feeling just to have sex with me because if she was I would make her wear The Belt." Ryu stated as he saw Maria pale at the punishment of wearing The Belt.

The Belt was something Ryu made at first for his father, so he would stop heading to the brothel, but that was before he got peerage members that wanted to ride his dick. The belt had the ability to cut off your ability to orgasm and for a succubus or his father, who was a horndog, it absolutely sucked to wear.

"I may be a succubus, but I wouldn't m-manipulate your f-feelings just because I wanted to have s-sex." Maria stuttered, she absolutely hated and feared The Belt with a passion.

"I don't see why you guys are having such a vulgar conversation in the kitchen of all places and put on some pants Maria." Said a woman.

The woman had long blue hair matching the blue bunny ears she had. Her eyes were a dazzling red as she wore a black collar with black frills and a black thigh length vest over a red mini skirt. She also wore black stockings with red shoes and large wrist cuffs. This vision of beauty was Black Rabbit, Ryu's bishop.

Ryu reincarnated the women when he found her dead in a forest and decided that she died too early in life reincarnating her into his bishop after finding that a pawn didn't work and didn't feel like wasting multiple pieces on one person. Afterwards Azazel had lectured him on how he can't be reincarnating every young dead person just because they died early in life and feeling bad for them.

"Don't be such a prude Black Rabbit we are just having fun." Ryu said with a smile causing a small red hue to come across Black Rabbit's face.

"Yeah Ryu-kun is right just relax and everything will be alright, so Rin how about giving me a sample of what we're having for dinner." Maria asked only to pout when Rin shook his head no.

"Ryu-kun I heard you needed me for something." Said a female who had just entered the kitchen.

The girl had short shoulder length silver hair with three heart-shaped hair clips in the front beside each other and yellow eyes with cross-shaped pupils. She wore a white sleeveless blouse with white lace at the bottom. Also, she wore black opera gloves with white cuffs and a plaid mini skirt with brown loafers. This girl is Yui Kurata, a mage, another of Ryu's pawn.

Ryu had met Yui while he was treasure hunting with Bell and instead of finding treasure in the cave that they were in they found Yui slumbering there. He had found out Yui had been sealed inside the cave because at the time she had no way to control her powers. Ryu let Yui out only to say she wanted to stay with the man that awoke her from her slumber, so he reincarnated her into his pawn.

"Yeah it seems Raynare and Kalwarner went rouge and now I have to get them out of the group that made them go rouge before something bad happens to them and I don't feel like fighting today so I that is why I'm bringing you with me." Ryu stated as he walked over towards Yui and got a magic circle ready.

Yui hugged Ryu, who was already use to Yui's bubbly personality, "Yay! I get Ryu-kun to myself!" Ryu couldn't help, but chuckle to himself as Yui pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Maria.

"Both of you girls are beautiful and I love you two equally so let's just get along." Ryu said only to find Maria and Yui hugging his sides.

"No, he loves me more, after all look at how small your chest is." Yui said as she emphasized her point by smothering Ryu's arm in her chest.

"So, you want to talk about chest size!" In a flash of light Maria was in in her adult succubus form. Maria had grown two feet in height and had pointy ears, but the difference she cared about was that her chest size had grown to be bigger than Yui's causing the girl to pout.

"Now who has the bigger breast size." Maria gloated in her adult form before Ryu spoke up.

"Sorry to say Maria, but Blair, Diane, Alisa, and Albedo still beat you in the chest department." This caused a rain cloud to form over Maria's head as she went back to her smaller form.

"Diane shouldn't even count, she is a giant so of course she has the biggest chest." Maria muttered out.

"Still, even in human size she still has a bigger chest, but you should know I don't care about chest size, and anyway I'm getting off point me and Yui need to find Raynare and Kalwarner before they do something stupid." Ryu then grabbed Yui by the waist and disappeared in a magic circle.

A magic circle appeared in the park and out stepped Ryu and Yui as they the looked for Raynare since they teleported to the place that was saturated with the fallen angel's magic.

"It seems like she just left though why was she here in the first place using her magic?" Ryu asked before Yui pointed behind them and saw the same boy that Azazel told him had a sacred gear that would cause the devils living in their territory to try and reincarnate. Though the problem with the boy was that he had a hole clean through his stomach and from the looks of it Ryu knew it had to be a light spear making him believe Raynare had done it.

Before they could help the boy Ryu and Yui saw a magic circle appear next to the boy and Ryu recognized the symbol on the magic circle represented the House of Gremory, which made him believe that the Gremory girl knew the kid would be killed by a fallen angel as the two jumped behind a tree to keep themselves from being spotted.

Ryu was disgusted that the girl let the boy die just to reincarnate the boy into her peerage. 'What the hell! If I want someone in my peerage I ask them, I don't let them die before forcing them into my peerage. I guess you really can't trust devils.'

He was brought out of his thoughts by Yui pointing to the boy and the Gremory girl as they both disappeared in a magic circle.

"I better tell pops what has happened and that Raynare killed the kid. Yui you can come with me or you can head home. We can look for Raynare and Kalwarner another day."

Yui shook her head with a smile on her face, "I have you all to myself, I'm not going anywhere." Ryu smiled at his pawn before disappearing in a magic circle with Yui holding his arm in between her breast.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **This story is something that has been stirring in my head for a while and I wanted to try it out. I hope you like it and review to tell me if anything is wrong with it.**_

 _ **Also in a week's time I will take down the poll of which Oc fanfic I will be doing next.**_

 _ **I can't tell when the next chapter will be published since school is around the corner.**_

 _ **Lastly, I'll put the list of the harem in the next chapter.**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Azazel's Office**_

Ryu appeared into his father's office with Yui, who at the moment was looking at the pictures of women around the room, while Ryu's eyebrow twitched when he saw his father sitting behind his desk looking at a Playboy magazine.

"So, this is your father Ryu-kun?" Yui asked causing Azazel to quickly look away from his magazine and at the beauty with his son causing Ryu to remember that he never did introduce his father to his peerage. All Azazel knew was that he had a full peerage and that Koneko, Guila, and Rossweisse were in it.

Ryu nodded his head, "Yeah this is my perverted father Yui." He stated as Azazel got up and started walking around Yui scrutinizing her before he finally stopped at her front with his eyes on her chest causing the mage to cover her chest with her arms.

Azazel looked at Yui for a few more moments before looking at his son, "So Ryu is this one of your peerage members?" Ryu nodded before he got engulfed in a hug by his father.

"I knew it! I knew my son would like big breasted women just like his old man! You almost broke my heart when you showed me Guila with her small ch-uuuh!" Azazel was stopped as Ryu punched him in the gut.

Ryu looked at Yui, "This is why I never let Azazel meet the rest of the girls or else this would happen. Last time he did this was when I reincarnated Rossweisse and he went on about how his son was following in his footsteps."

Yui smiled, "He is eccentric just like you." Ryu nodded not able to deny that his father rubbed off on him some ways.

"What is this I hear about other girls." Azazel said as he grabbed his son's shoulders. "You have more women with big breast in your peerage?"

Before Ryu could say anything, "Yep, he has seven all with big breast." Yui said in a happy tone as Azazel froze as he let go of his son's shoulders.

"What kind of son doesn't want to tell his father about the big breasted girls in his peerage?" Azazel asked as he started anime cry into his arm.

Ryu sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "This is why I didn't feel the need to tell you because I knew you would make a big deal out of it just like you are right now."

"Of course, it's a big deal my boy is growing up to be like his old man." Azazel then looked at Yui. "Yui, right? What are their names and how big are their chests, wait never mind I'm coming home with you guys and meet them myself."

Ryu couldn't help but groan into his hand knowing there was no way his father would miss a chance to see big breasted girls and decided to get to the reason why he and Yui came there before heading home with his father.

"Alright the reason as to why we are here is because that boy you told me too watch was reincarnated by that Gremory just an hour ago. Though he was at death's door when we found him with a hole in his stomach. We believe that a light spear was used, and it was Raynare who tried to kill the boy."

Azazel nodded his head, "I'll tell Sirzechs his sister broke the contract tomorrow and as of right now you are going to control Kuoh and watch over all supernatural activities that happen there."

Ryu could only gape at his father with Yui doing the same, "What the hell old man! You can't just drop control of a city onto my lap!"

Azazel laughed, "I can, and I did. You need to learn how to be a leader like your old man cause one day I'm giving you control over the Grigori."

"Hell no! I am not going to become leader over a bunch of power hungry and sex-crazed fallen angels. I mean I don't know why you keep the position and just don't give it to Barquiel." Ryu stated.

"Our race needs a strong leader to keep them in line and Barquiel isn't strong enough to keep the stronger fallen in their place." Azazel stated as he looked at his son.

Ryu shook his head, "I'm not taking your position and I want to know what happens to the Gremory girl now that she has broken the contract."

Azazel shrugged causing Ryu and Yui to sweat-drop, "I don't know. I guess for now Sirzechs will owe me a favor. Also, as of now you are the organizer of the Occult Research Club and will be keeping watch of Rias, which is the Gremory girl as you put it."

"What!? Why do I have to watch over this girl?" Ryu shouted at his father wondering why he had to keep watch over a devil.

"Well that girl now has the Red Dragon Emperor as a pawn in her peerage and I got a feeling that things are going to get interesting now that he has been reincarnated." Azazel stated causing Ryu to sigh now knowing the reason why he wanted to watch Rias.

"Fine but I will not be a student and that is final." Ryu stated as Azazel nodded not seeing a problem with it.

"Hey Yui for now we will call off the search for Raynare and Kalwarner and get ready for the problems that are going to rise when we meet Rias and her peerage. I'm going to want you there in case any of them get rowdy" Ryu said as Yui nodded with a smile getting to be with her king.

Ryu then created a magic circle and had to blink when he found his father already in it with a grin on his face.

"What? You think I would forget about me meeting your peerage members, especially the chesty ones." Azazel said with a dazed look in his eyes making Ryu sigh at his father's antics and for Yui to giggle into her hand.

At that moment they all disappeared only to reappear into Ryu's house that Azazel had given him when he turned 18.

Any thought of chesty women vanished from Azazel's mind once he started to smell food. "I guess Rin is just about finished with dinner. "Yui stated as her mouth watered at the smell Rin's cooking was giving off.

"Son I am staying for dinner and you are not stopping me from trying whatever that smell is." Azazel stated as he started to drool a little as they walked into the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen Ryu wasn't surprised to see his whole peerage at the kitchen table with some of them drooling at the thought of tasting the delicious smelling food Rin had cooked.

Ryu clapped his hands to get their attention, "Alright before we start eating I want to introduce you guys to my father Azazel, leader of the Grigori and certifiable pervert."

Azazel couldn't help but grin as he saw the beauties in the room as they all introduced themselves to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Said a pink haired girl as she bowed to Azazel.

The girl had a slender figure with long pink hair tied into two ponytails with the use of tubes and red eyes. She wore a red leotard with most of the middle cut out with orange spoilers with flowers matching her high red gloves. This was Inori, Ryu's pawn.

Ryu met Inori when he saved her life from some devils that wanted to force her into their peerage and have 'fun' with her afterwards. He figured out they wanted her because of her sacred gear. After saving her life she decided to repay the man who saved her by joining his peerage.

"You don't have to bow to me I'm not like other fallen angels." Azazel stated as he rubbed his head with a smile before a surprised look crossed his face when a girl jumped in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Diane." Spoke the girl as she smiled at Azazel, who couldn't help but look at the girl's chest.

Diane had long brown hair that was tied in twin tails and beautiful purple eyes. At the moment she wore a black shirt that showed off her stomach and blue jeans. Diane was a giant and Ryu's rook.

Ryu had met Diane while he was traveling and had stopped her from being bullied because of her height. After hearing that she had no friends he decided to stay with her for a week and be her friend. When it was time for him to leave Diane decided to come with him and become his rook. During his travels he met a mage that helped give Diane a human size form and switch into her giant form with ease.

"It is nice to meet you Diane." Azazel said before he was hit up side the head by his son.

"Keep your eyes up. I don't think I have to explain how bad it is to have a giant angry at you old man." Ryu stated causing Azazel to sweat a little at the thought remembering back to a time when he pissed of a giant woman and almost dying.

As Diane backed away Maria introduced herself to Azazel and the leader of the fallen angels couldn't help but give Ryu a huge smile after hearing Maria was a succubus.

"Who would have thought my son would have a succubus in his har- I mean peerage? Maria, how exactly did you and my son meet?" Azazel asked, and it seemed his smile got wiper freaking Ryu out a little as Maria went into detail on how they met.

Ryu couldn't help but face-palm as Maria went into detail on how they met including the sex they had and saw that half his peerage had blushes on their faces while others had looks of lust in their eyes.

After the story Azazel looked at Ryu gave him a thumbs up, "She is a keeper son, I approve." His words caused his son to roll his eyes while Maria cheered getting Azazel's approval.

As Maria was cheering a girl pushed her out of the way as she hugged Ryu, "Yaya doesn't need approval to be with Ryu."

The girl had a petite figure with shiny black hair and red eyes that went with her pale complexion. She wore a short black kimono that reached her thighs and white stockings. This girl was Yaya, once an automaton before being accidently turned human and made Ryu's final pawn.

He had met the girl in an abandoned lab and found the girl sealed inside a vault. The moment he opened it she hugged him saying how she didn't want to be alone and locked away again. As he searched the lab he found out she was actually part machine with human parts that were needed so she could win. When he reincarnated her it somehow caused all the machine parts to her to vanish while growing the body parts that she needed to survive. Though curious at what had happened he decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and welcomed his final pawn.

Azazel smiled at Yaya, "Well you got yourself a bold one my boy and Yaya don't let him go alright?"

Yaya nodded with a smile on her face, "Yaya would never leave Ryu. Yaya loves Ryu and will protect him!"

Ryu smiled as he kissed Yaya causing a blush to form on her face as she went back to the table.

"It is nice to see you again Azazel-sama." Spoke a silver haired beauty.

The woman had long flowing silver hair and light blue eyes. She wore a black top and blue jeans. This woman was Rossweisse, Ryu's rook.

The reason Rossweisse was in Ryu's peerage was because Azazel had a meeting with Odin and decided to being Ryu with him. During the meeting with Odin Azazel decided to take Odin to a strip club and leave me with Rossweisse, who was at the time crying on how her leader always left her and how he always mocked her on not having a boyfriend. After cheering the Valkyr up, she showed him around Asgard. By the time the two leaders got back Odin saw how happy Rossweisse was with Ryu and had her join Ryu's peerage to strengthen relations with fallen angels and to hopefully get the Valkyr a boyfriend.

"It is good to see you too Rossweisse and there is no need for formalities those make me feel like an old man." Azazel stated.

"That is because you are an old man." Ryu stated as Azazel's eyebrow twitched at the crack at his age.

As Azazel met more of Ryu's peerage, the fallen angel had taken a liking to Blair, Bell, and especially Black Rabbit.

Ryu hit Azazel's head, "The only one allowed to look at Black Rabbit like that is me." Ryu's words caused a big blush to appear on Black Rabbit's face.

"I was just looking at the beauties you have in your peerage." Azazel argued making Ryu roll his eyes at his father.

"I can't believe your father is a disgusting pervert Ryu." A woman said with another nodding her head in agreement.

The woman who had spoken had long black hair in a high ponytail and green eyes. She wore a yellow sleeveless blouse with thin shoulder straps and black jeans. This woman was Seraphim, Ryu's bishop.

Ryu met Seraphim while he was traveling. He had bumped into her causing the woman to talk bad about him before he challenged her to a fight. Mid fight she tripped falling into Ryu and accidently kissing him. After the battle Ryu found out he was married to the girl because it was a tradition for Vampire Ninjas to marry the first person they kiss even if it was an accident. Ryu decided to make her his bishop after she asked to be a part of his peerage.

"Come on Sera it is rude to speak bad about the guest." Ryu said, while Azazel had a rain cloud over his head at her words.

"Sera is right Ryu, and she is speaking the truth anyway." Spoke the girl who had agreed with Seraphim's statement of Azazel.

The girl had long grey hair that reached the middle of her back and pale blue eyes, what she wore caused Azazel to stare. She wore a short black jacket with the zipper only halfway up showing off her cleavage and the underside of her breast, also she wore a red checkered skirt that went with her black thigh length boots. This girl is Alisa Amiella, Ryu's knight.

Ryu actually saved the girl's life during his time in Europe. He was in Europe because his father has given a mission to stop all the kidnappings that were happening there. During his investigation he was able to find an underground lab, which was being controlled by devils, who wanted to create an artificial sacred gear that was as strong as a Longinus. Ryu had found that most of the human experiments had died except for Alisa who was at death's door. He took her away from the lab before destroying it and all the devils in it only for Alisa to die causing him to reincarnate her.

"Well that doesn't matter Alisa, he is still a guest." Ryu stated as he put down a seat for his dad and took a seat at the head of the table.

Ryu didn't have to wait as his queen took a seat in his lap making all the girls glare at her, while Azazel was gapping at the beauty sitting on his son's lap.

The woman had jet-black hair that did nothing to hide the crooked white horns that protruded from both sides of her temple. She also had golden irises with vertical slit pupils. This vision of beauty wore a pure white dress that matched her white silk gloves and a golden spiderweb necklace. This women is Albedo, a cross between a demon and succubus, and Ryu's queen.

Ryu had met Albedo during the time he was sneaking through the Underworld for fun. During his time in the Underworld he ended up walking through a Tomb and as he unsealed it Ryu had found himself on the ground with Albedo straddling him saying that she had found her destined one. Ryu later found out that a destined one is the one person chosen randomly to be a demon's lover. He decided not to ague and made Albedo his queen after finding it would take more than one piece to reincarnate her.

Ryu kissed Albedo before looking at Rin, "So let's see what you've made for us Rin."

Rin nodded as he passed a plate of Tempura and curry causing everyone to drool as they looked at the heavenly looking food before they started digging in.

"Ryu, whenever Rin is cooking dinner I'm coming over." Azazel said as he couldn't help but groan at how good the food tasted.

Ryu shrugged his shoulders as Albedo fed him from his lap with a smile on her face, while Albedo started blushing when he started feeding her.

As everyone finished eating they couldn't help but be satisfied as they all left to get ready for bed with only Ryu and Azazel at the table. "Don't forget to be at Kuoh Academy tomorrow and introduce yourself to Rias and her peerage."

Ryu nodded his head, "Yeah I know, I already have to search for Raynare and Kalwarner and now I have to babysit a devil."

"That devil is the little sister of Lucifer." Azazel stated

Ryu scoffed, "Title doesn't mean anything if you can't back it up." Azazel nodded his head remembering that his son didn't give anyone respect unless they earn it and from what he has heard about Rias, she is far from earning his son's respect.

Azazel created a magic circle, "Well I'm off brat."

Ryu smirked, "See ya old man." He said as Azazel disappeared before going to bed.

 _ **Morning**_

Ryu looked at his peerage, who were all eating breakfast as before he explained why he would be at Kuoh Academy for the day and why he would be bringing Yui causing some of the other girls to put up a fuss.

After some thought Ryu decided he would still be bringing only Yui with him causing some grumbling before he sent his peerage out to train and others to kill stray devils, though it had taken some time to calm Albedo down. With that set Ryu had Bell open a portal into the Occult Research Building.

Walking through the portal Ryu wasn't surprised to find the room empty as he took a seat in a swivel chair behind a desk with Yui jumping into his lap deciding to wait for them, so he could introduce himself.

The two didn't have to wait long as they heard a door open and in walked Rias Gremory, Baraqiel's daughter, who was named Akeno, and a blonde guy.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Asked Rias as she looked at the man and girl in front of her and her peerage.

"Well my name is Ryu and the beauty I my lap is Yui, and the reason as to why we are here is that as of late last night I am the Organizer of the Occult Research Club and your babysitter." Stated Ryu as he looked at the confusion and anger in Rias's eyes.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **This chapter was more for revealing who the rest of the peerage is, the next chapter will be a lot better.**_

 _ **Also, someone asked to give the peerage and which anime they come from so here you go.**_

 _ **Ryu's Peerage:**_

 _ **Queen: Albedo (Overlord)**_

 _ **Knights: Alisa (God Eater) & Guila (Seven Deadly Sins)**_

 _ **Bishops: Seraphim (Is This a Zombie) & Black Rabbit (Mondaiji Tachi)**_

 _ **Rooks: Diane (Seven Deadly Sins) & Rossweisse (DxD)**_

 _ **Pawns: Inori (Guilty Crown), Rin (Blue Exorcist), Bell (Blood Lad), Yaya (Unbreakable Machine Doll), Blair (Soul Eater), Yui (Trinity Seven), Koneko (DxD) & Maria Naruse (Testament of a New Sister Devil)**_

 _ **Another asked about the harem so here it is.**_

 _ **Ryu's harem: Female Peerage, Irina, Serafall, Gabriel, Kuroka, Xuelan, Raynare, Ophis (maybe)Asia (maybe), Rias (maybe), Akeno (maybe), Xenovia (maybe).**_

 _ **All the ones with maybe are up to the reviewers to pick who you want them to be with, so don't forget to review.**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Last Time**_

"Well my name is Ryu and the beauty I my lap is Yui, and the reason as to why we are here is that as of late last night I am the Organizer of the Occult Research Club and your babysitter." Stated Ryu as he looked at the confusion and anger in Rias's eyes.

 _ **Present**_

"What!?" Rias yelled as she looked at the two as they rubbed their ears.

"Damn, you are loud. You must be a lot louder in bed." Said Ryu as Yui giggled from his lap as Rias's face turned as red as her hair.

"Just like I said before, I am now your babysitter after you broke the contract between Azazel and the Maous by reincarnating a boy by the name Issei Hyoudou and instead of kicking you out of Kuoh I am to watch you and look over all affairs in this city. So, I suggest you suck it up and be a good girl." Said Ryu as he watched girl turn red in anger, while her peerage watched to see what would happen next.

"I don't believe you, so get out of my seat before I call my brother." Said Rias as she looked at Ryu.

"Call your big brother, I really don't care that he is Lucifer and if were up to me I would have kicked you out of Kuoh, but my old man decided for me to watch over you and your peerage and Lucifer can't do a thing since it was his side that broke the deal. Now I'm going to set some ground rules now that I'm in charge." Ryu said as he slid his hands on Yui's thighs from underneath the desk causing the girl to shiver a little.

"First rule if you plan to do anything it must come through me first, I can't have you guys doing as you please. Second, should any of you try and attack me I will retaliate. Last rule should any of you turn into a stray devil I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot. Now that that's over shouldn't you all be getting to class." Ryu said as he watched as only the blonde left the room.

"I don't believe you and this is Gremory territory and I demand that you leave now or else." Rias said with Akeno nodding her head in agreement.

Ryu sighed, "I should've known that she would be a spoiled brat. Old man I hate you for this."

"Right now, I don't feel like arguing this early in the morning so how about later in the evening you call your brother here and hear it from his mouth." Ryu said as Rias nodded as she started to leave with Akeno following before Ryu stopped her.

"One other thing Rias, I would suggest you don't threaten me again because next time I won't let it slide." Said Ryu as Rias scoffed and left with Akeno.

"Hey Yui, I got to say Baraqiel's daughter has a nice ass." Ryu stated as Yui hit his chest.

 _ **Lemon**_

"Don't be mad I like your ass as well." Said Ryu as he squeezed her ass causing Yui to blush and jump a little in his lap before she started to moan as he slipped a hand into her pants and started to kiss her neck.

"Also, we got some time before they get back so how about we test out how sturdy this desk is?" Ryu said as he started to move his finger faster in her womanhood smirking as Yui's breathing started to get faster.

"Then what are we waiting for Ryu-kun.?" Yui moaned out as she started to move her hips in rhythm with Ryu's fingers as she started to get louder.

Yui started groaning as Ryu started to slow down before gasping as he added another finger and started to speed up. "Faster! Go Faster Ryu-kun!" Yui moaned out as her breathing got heavier.

"Your wish is my command." Ryu said as he slipped a hand up her shirt and started slowly playing with her breast.

"I'm Cumming!" Yui moaned out as she cummed on Ryu's hand as he pulled his fingers out and made as show he licked his fingers making Yui blush before kissing her.

"So, tell me foreplay or no foreplay?" Ryu asked as he kneed her breast and kissed her neck.

"No foreplay." Yui stated as she started undressing and bent herself over the desk giving Ryu a good view her wet pussy as he took off his pants and pulled out his 7-inch hard cock and pushed in and was rewarded with Yui's moans.

As Ryu started thrusting in and out he used his right hand to play with Yui's hard nipples causing the girl to moan louder.

"Harder! Faster Ryu-kun! I want you to hit me deeper!" Yui cried out as she felt herself on cloud nine before she felt Ryu pick her up and started pumping into harder as before screaming out as with each thrust he was hitting her g-spot.

Ryu could feel Yui's pussy tightening, "Yes! Right there Ryu-kun! I'm Cumming!"

Even though he had heard Yui, Ryu didn't stop as he kept pumping into causing her to scream in ecstasy before he felt his balls start to tighten as he released inside of Yui's pussy glad that he used a spell to keep Yui from getting pregnant.

Yui couldn't help, but moan as she felt the warmth of her king's cum inside of her.

Ryu looked up at a clock, "It looks like we still have some time left so are you ready for round two?"

 _ **Lime End**_

Ryu couldn't help but smile as he held a sleeping Yui in his arms before giving her to Bell, who had a blush on her face and a dazed look in her eyes.

It seems Ryu and Yui had enough time for a round two and three before Bell had come by to check on them only to get pulled into round four the same round that caused Yui to pass out from exhaustion.

"Put Yui in her room, she'll be out for a few hours and maybe later tonight we can finish what we started." Ryu said as Bell's blush deepened as she hopped through her portal with Yui in her arms.

Just as Bell left Rias and Akeno entered the room as Rias cringed at the smell. "What the maou is that smell?"

"That my dear is the smell of four rounds of sex and I must say Rias, you have a very sturdy desk and don't worry I got all the fluids off of it the shower, the couches, and also the ceiling." Ryu said as Rias turned red with Akeno doing the same.

"My, that is some stamina you have Ryu-san." Akeno said as she looked at the man sitting behind the desk as Rias looked at the man in disgust.

"I wouldn't mind showing it to you first hand Akeno, but know I will always be on top." Ryu whispered into her ear shocking the two at how he had gotten behind them so fast.

He then smacked her ass causing her to moan with a blush while Rias was glaring at him, "Now I would think you have called your brother here and you must have called Issei here as well to explain he is now a reincarnated devil."

Ryu watched as the Rias nodded her head just as Sirzechs appeared from a magic circle. "Say his name and he shall arrive." Ryu said as he looked at Lucifer while Rias was looking smug at seeing her brother arrive.

"Hey Rias-Chan!" Sirzechs exclaimed as started hugging his sister causing Ryu to sigh at the maou's childish attitude.

"I have much better things to do than watching a family reunion like screwing a girl with fine ass…Hey Akeno, you willing to be that girl?" Ryu asked causing the black-haired beauty to blush.

"As long as I'm allowed to bring my whip into the session Ryu-kun." Akeno said in a seductive tone.

"I don't mind at all cause your going to be the one with red marks on her ass." Ryu said as he watched Akeno blush harder with hidden lust in her eyes before a cough interrupted their conversation.

The two looked over and saw Rias blushing up a storm with Sirzechs shaking his head knowing Ryu and his attitude.

"Hey Sirzechs, I was wondering do your maids still miss me." Ryu asked causing Lucifer to groan remembering the time Ryu had snuck into the Underworld and screwed some of his female staff members. The only reason he even knew was because the maids had been moaning so loud and had caught them in the act.

"I might not have a high opinion for devils, but I can say that your women are freaks under those sheets." Ryu stated with grin as Akeno blushed with Rias doing the same since she had wondered why her female maids had looked dazed that day.

"We are getting off topic Ryu-san, what is the reason Rias-Chan called me?" Sirzechs asked.

"Well your sister didn't believe me when I told her the reason for being here is because she broke the contract we made up and that makes me wonder did she know, or did you forget to tell the girl about the contract and made her believe it was controlled by devils." Ryu stated as he looked at Sirzechs with narrowed eyes.

Sirzechs started to sweat a little, "So I may have forgotten to tell her the conditions to stay and that Kuoh was fallen angel territory. I'm sorry the paperwork was killing me, and I forgot."

Ryu couldn't help but rub the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Rias is still to be punished for breaking the contract and also you Sirzechs now owe Azazel a favor for forgetting to tell her."

Sirzechs could only nod his head, while Rias was looking at the two in shock since everything Ryu had said was true.

"Now onto another matter what has happened to the fallen angels that have been disappearing all around Kuoh?" Ryu asked as he looked at Rias, who was squirming at his questioning stare.

"Me and my peerage killed them thinking they were trespassing into Gremory territory. I'm sorry." Rias said as she apologized for killing those fallen angels thinking they were trespassing her territory when it was actually her that was trespassing.

Ryu groaned as he heard Rias had killed the fallen angels that had disappeared, "You are lucky the old man wants peace between the factions or else you could've caused another Great War, but you are going to be punished for those fallen you killed."

Rias nodded her head in understanding knowing her actions could have brought forth a Great War which would bring the death of thousands if not millions of people just because of a misunderstanding.

"Ryu-san, how do you plan to punish her. I understand she must face the consequences to her actions, but please be lenient." Sirzechs asked knowing that Ryu was allowed to kill her if he wanted to, but Lucifer knew he would fight Ryu if that was the chosen punishment.

Ryu placed a hand in front of Sirzechs, "Don't get your panties in a twist I'm not going to kill her. For now, I'll hold off her punishment until I decide what to do for what she did." Sirzechs, Rias, and Akeno couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Well if that is all I have to go back and do my job as Lucifer." Sirzechs stated as he created a magic circle before stopping as Ryu calling out to him.

"I know if I had called for Rias's death you would've fought me to stop that from happening. Don't get cocking just because you hold the title of Lucifer or else I will remind you why devils feared me." Ryu stated calmly as he stared at Sirzechs with a blank look across his face.

Sirzechs then left as Ryu then walked and took the seat behind the desk as he looked at the two girls who were staring at him before Akeno left to go make tea leaving Rias and Ryu in the room alone.

Just like Sirzechs Ryu put his hand up stopping Rias before she could try and apologize again. "Apologizes will do nothing to bring back those you have killed so just stop and get ready to explain to Issei the world you have brought him into to."

Rias nodded as at that moment Issei and the blonde guy that Ryu saw this morning walk through the door, the same moment Akeno came back with some tea.

Ryu watched as Rias introduced Issei to her peerage, "What about that guy, is he a part of your peerage?" Issei asked looking at Ryu seating behind a desk.

"No, I am not a part of her peerage. I am the overseer of this club as well as all of Kuoh." Ryu spoke as he got a cup of tea form Akeno and pinched her ass and grinned as she jumped and sent him a small glare.

"Are you a devil as well?" Issei asked only for Ryu to shake his head before Rias asked the question that was about to come out next.

"Ryu-san here is a fallen angel." Rias said as she started to explain how he could become a harem king if he became a high-class devil.

Ryu couldn't help but sigh as he looked at the perverted smile on his face, 'Damn, he just like the old man.' He then watched Rias explained to Issei jobs and how it would help him become a harem king.

"Now I guess it is time I go. I'll be here tomorrow to watch over all of you and remember if you plan to do something then it must come by me." Ryu said as he created a magic circle and stepped through disappearing causing Issei look at the proceeding in shock.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Well that is my first real lemon and I don't know if it was good or not, but if you think it is crap remember this is my first one. I hope you guys and gals like the chapter and review and tell me how it can be better.**_

 _ **Also, reviewers Akeno made it into the harem. Rias and Asia didn't make it, Ophis and Xenovia are at the half in and half out, meaning they both are still able to be apart of the harem just review and tell if you want them in it or not.**_

 _ **Another thing Dragon Ball Super won the poll for the next fanfic I'll make, though I need to know where do you guys and gals think I should start arc wise.**_

 _ **Don't Forget to Review**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


End file.
